This thing that we’re feeling
by bailey64
Summary: Fletch takes Jac out on their first official date.
1. chapter 1

_Thank you for reading. This is just a little one shot. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)_

Adrian Fletcher watched Jac Naylor as she lay sleeping next to him. The soft glow of the bedside lamp highlighted her pale skin and fiery red hair. Her body was still entangled with his, the fingers of her hand entwined tightly around his. He never thought he would feel this way about Jac Naylor and yet he did. He cared for her, he wanted to be with her all the time. It was at the point where secret kisses and late night phone calls were no longer enough. He needed her in his life.

Tonight had been their first official date. Lunch alone together in her office or drinks after work didn't count according to Jac. When he'd mentioned his children were staying with their grandparents for a few days Jac had spoken 'So where are you taking me then?'

'Huh?' he'd looked up from the patient files he was sorting.

'You promised me a proper date remember?' Jac had nudged him playfully 'the next time we were both child free?'

'So I did' Fletch smiled at her. 'So what would it take to impress Jac Naylor? Fine dining and champagne or a something less cliché?'

'Surprise me' Jac had looked around quickly to make sure they were alone before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Surprised she had been when he had turned up on her doorstep with a picnic hamper and a couple of blankets. 'We're going to the park' he'd announced joyously.

'In the dark, in February?' she'd frowned at him.

'Outdoor cinema event' Fletch had grinned. 'Dress warmly.'

The film had been Breakfast at Tiffany's, a classic. Complaining of cold Jac had cuddled up to him as they sat wrapped together in a blanket. Halfway through the movie Fletch realised with a jolt that he hadn't thought of Raf or the shooting for some time. His mind instead had been focused on Jac; the way she smiled, how her nose wrinkled slightly when she laughed, the smell of her hair and the feeling of her hand in his. He walked her home after the movie and kissed her goodnight outside her building.

'There's no need to be such a gentleman Fletch' she had smiled coyly at him. 'We both know you're coming in to have sex.'

It had been tender and tactile. Different but far better from what Fletch had imagined sex with Jac Naylor would have been like. He had wanted to whisper 'I love you' in her ear but had resisted. It was too soon. Instead he had settled on 'you're so beautiful' which was also very true and had seemed to please her. They had lain together for a long time afterwards, occasionally breaking the silence to kiss or speak about their favourite parts of the movie. Of course it transpired Jac had read the book and she complained about the ending being different. 'Surely making the ending happier is a good thing?' Fletch had chuckled. Jac had shook her head 'its less real that way, you need to read the book then you'll see what I mean.' So he promised her he would and was surprised to find he meant it. Eventually Jac had fallen asleep and Fletch found himself unable to take his eyes off her. Of course this thing between them, whatever it was, could end extremely messily. Or it could be something good and happy. Fletch found himself hoping Jac wanted to explore it with him, to see where it went. It was hard gage exactly what she was thinking at times, she didn't always say much. But every so often Fletch with catch a look in her eyes that told him all he needed to know.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. 'Hi.'

'Hello, sleeping beauty' Fletch pressed his lips against her forehead.

'I'm guessing you want your hand back' Jac untangled her fingers from his. 'Sorry, that can't have been comfortable.'

'I'm surprisingly very comfortable with you' Fletch chuckled as he flexed his fingers to release the pins and needles feeling.

'If you'd told me six months ago that this was going to happen I would have laughed in your face' Jac kissed him. She smiled as the kissed ended 'its funny how things turn out sometimes isn't it?'

'I'm glad it is happening' Fletch smoothed back her hair and let his hand trail over her shoulder and down the smooth skin of her back, his fingers gently brushing against the raised scar tissue on her side. She flinched and jerked away from him a little.

'I'm sorry, is it sore?' concern filled his eyes.

She shook her head 'its just grotesque, I don't like to touch it.'

'Its not that bad' Fletch tried to reassure her.

'Isn't it?' she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Wait, you haven't properly looked at it have you?' Fletch frowned seriously

'I don't need to look at it, I can feel how big it is' Jac rolled her eyes. 'Its not a big deal.'

'It is, if its affecting your self confidence' Fletch spoke softly as he affectionately stroked her hair.

'There's nothing wrong with my self confidence' Jac spoke defensively

'You called it grotesque' Fletch spoke more firmly 'you need to look at it.'

'Fine, if only to shut you up!' Jac huffed, moving off the bed and wrapping the sheet around herself.

'Hey!' Fletch covered over his manhood with his hands as the sheet was pulled away from him. 'Don't worry yourself about my modesty will you!'

'You weren't that bothered about it a couple of hours ago' Jac smirked as she shuffled her way over the long mirror on the wardrobe door.

Fletch chuckled at her quip as he located his boxer shorts on the floor by the bed and put them on. When looked up again he could see Jac stood still in front of the mirror, the sheet still covering her body. He could tell from her face a furious internal battle was going on inside her head. Fletch walked over to her and put his arms around her. 'Its okay to be scared' he spoke before gently kissing her exposed shoulder.

'I not scared' she spat out as a reflex

'Its just you and me remember.' He looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'No one here to judge you.'

She looked at his face, at the loving concern that sat there. 'It makes me feel ugly. I know that it is stupid and I shouldn't care. But I hate that I have been marked by it, that I will always have this reminder of that day.' A single tear fell down her cheek and it surprised her that she wasn't ashamed to let Fletch see it.

'Whatever is in your head, I promise you the real scar won't look as bad' Fletch spoke softly as he wiped away her tear with his thumb. 'Why don't I look and I can describe it to you? Then you can decide if you want to see it.' Jac nodded her head and closed her eyes. She leaned against him slightly as Fletch swept her hair off to one side. She let her fingers relax on the grip she held on the sheet, allowing him to pull it away, just enough to see the scar on her side. 'Huh. Well it looks a lot better than the last time I saw it being stitched back together by Frieda' he joked.

Jac let out a single laugh before demanding 'be serious Adrian. How bad is it?'

'Its big but then you know that already' Fletch spoke honestly. 'Its pink and raised but it will flatten and fade a little in time. You will have this scar for ever Jac, but I'm glad you have it, because without it you wouldn't be here and you so deserve to be here for Emma. It doesn't make you ugly, you could never be ugly to me.'

Jac slowly opened her eyes and looked at her scar properly for the first time. Fletch had been right. It certainly couldn't be described as pretty but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as she'd built it up to be in her own head. She caught Fletch's eye in the reflection of the mirror and smiled as butterflies filled her stomach.

'See, you're still just as beautiful' he gently kissed her neck.

'Adrian?'

'Hmm?'

'What do you really feel about me?'

'Honestly?' he looked up, to look her in the eye. When she nodded he smiled. 'I feel like I'm in love with you. When you smile those tiny secret smiles just for me or call me Adrian I get butterflies.'

'Is it crazy that I miss you when we're not at work together?' Jac let out a laugh at her own admission.

'No' Fletch chuckled. 'This thing that we're feeling is a beautiful thing. I think we should just go with it, don't you?'

Jac nodded her head before deciding to be honest once more. 'Can you stay here with me? For the weekend?'

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else' he reassured her. He held her close to him as she studied her scar again. She had no idea how much strength her own bravery gave him. It was part of what he very much loved about her. 'I love you Jac Naylor' he spoke softly and confidently.

Jac stood still for moment digesting his words. To be hesitant now would be foolish, he already knew so much about her and he was still here. Clearly he did not scare easily. 'I love you too Adrian Fletcher' she spoke clearly. As she spoke the words aloud she felt a weight lift off her. She did love him and he loved her. That was all that mattered.


	2. chapter 2

_I wasn't expecting this story to get the reaction it did so I've written another chapter. Thank you so much for the supportive reviews :-)_

Jac smiled as Fletch gently kissed her cheek. She liked him being here with her, holding her in his arms. He was spontaneous with his affections and rather than it annoying her she found she rather liked it.

Fletch had been horrified to discover her kitchen cupboards and fridge to be almost empty when they gotten up to together this morning. 'What are we going to have for breakfast?' he'd moaned.

'I don't eat breakfast' she'd shrugged at him.

'Or lunch or dinner by the looks of it' he'd looked at her incredulously.

'I don't need to be domesticated when Emma isn't here' she'd shrugged again.

'You still need to eat Jac' he'd laughed.

'Just as well your knight in shinning armour over here is Mr Domesticated with bells on.' He put on his jacket and announced 'I'm going shopping.'

An hour later he had returned laden with bags. 'What's in that one?' Jac had nudged the sports bag he'd placed on the floor suspiciously with her toe.

'Clean clothes and my toothbrush' he'd grinned at her 'you asked me to stay remember?'

'Suppose I'd better clear you out a drawer then.' She had spoken the words casually but they both knew the significance. Jac Naylor was willingly letting him into her life.

They had been like teenagers all day, unable to keep their hands off each other.

It surprised Jac at how comfortable she was in his presence. She found herself not minding Adrian looking at her things and asking questions about her life.

'I bet Emma is the spit of you when you were her age' he smiled as he admired the photographs of the little redheaded toddler dotted all around the apartment.

'Maybe, I wouldn't know' Jac had looked up from the vegetables she was slicing.

l 'My mother wasn't exactly the type for taking pictures to document my childhood.'

'You've not even got one baby picture?!' Fletch had looked her in shock.

'She didn't have time for me and thought so little of me she left me in the care of social services when I was twelve. If there ever were pictures of me as a toddler I don't know about them.' She had spoken her words briskly hoping he would let the matter drop.

'No other family then?' he'd asked cautiously.

She shook her head before softening her tone. 'Just me and Emma.' She added as an afterthought 'there's also Jonny of course but he only cares in the sense of me being Emma's other caregiver.'

'I admire you two you know' Adrian had spoken honestly 'co-parenting after a relationship break up is no easy task but you two make it look natural.'

'Oh there's a simmering hatred between us believe me' Jac had laughed 'but on the whole we're still friends.'

Fletch had been impressed with her cooking skills, declaring her vegetable soup as better than Heinz. 'See, I can take care of myself' she'd laughed as she kissed him.

'You'll let me take care of you when need it though?' he'd whispered in her ear. He took the kiss she'd given him and the acts that followed as a yes. He told he loved her, over and over. Jac found she could say it back without even worrying if she really actually did. She knew she loved Adrian Fletcher. It was intoxicating and that scared her a little, but she wanted to feel it far more than her need to be cautious. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Adrian would still be here when she woke.

...

'My eldest daughter is too perceptive for her own good' Fletch chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. 'I know you're not at home dad.' He did a poor imitation of his daughter.

'What did you tell her?' Jac asked as she lay soaking in the bathtub.

'That I was staying with a friend and she didn't need to concern herself with who.' He sat on the floor and leaned against the side of the bathtub. He smiled as Jac dangled an arm out of the bath and rested it on his shoulder. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand.

'I don't want this to end' she spoke softly.

'What are you on about?' Fletch chuckled 'We can keep this thing going for as long as we want it.'

'You have four children' Jac reminded him. 'And I have Emma and a Jonny. Eventually those two world's are going to collide and then things will become complicated and messy.'

'So are you saying you'd rather let it end now?' Fletch asked nervously.

'No' Jac sighed. 'I want you, I want this uncomplicated version of us. But its not going to last forever.' Adrian kissed her hand again and Jac knew he understood.

'This only has to be messy if we let it. There will be a right time to tell the children and Jonny, we'll just wait for it.' He spoke confidently hoping she could believe in his words. 'This is too precious for us to just let it go.'

...

They were woken by the ringing of Jac's phone early on Sunday morning. 'Jonny, is it Emma, is she okay?' Fletch could hear the panic in her voice as she answered it. 'What, now?!' her tone changed to annoyance. 'Jonny you can't keep doing this, casting Emma off because of the offer of a shift at work!' Fletch could tell she was angry from the way she flung back the sheets to get out of bed. 'Emma has everything she needs, you don't need the extra money!' she exclaimed in annoyance. 'Oh it always comes back to this doesn't it?! I earn more money than you, get over it! Emma needs to spend time with her Dad without him flaking out on her! Fine! Bring her home now but this is the last time you do this Jonny, do you hear? The last time!'

'Simmering hatred huh?' Fletch joked as Jac threw her phone down onto the bed in anger.

'You need to leave' she snapped as she started getting dressed. 'Jonny's been asked to cover a shift and he's more than happy to drop Emma to do it. Apparently the overtime pay is more important than she is.'

'Look I've been where Jonny is, its not easy trying to pay your bills and entertain a little one on a budget' Fletch spoke calmly as he got out of bed and located his jeans and t shirt.

'Don't you defend him' Jac glowered as she quickly brushed through her auburn tresses. 'I offer him money all the time so he can take her out!'

'He has pride Jac, that's all' Fletch sat down on the edge of the bed to put on a pair of socks.

'Can you do that a bit quicker, he'll be here in under five minutes' Jac huffed as she left the bedroom to tidy the kitchen.

'You look incredibly sexy when you're mad' Fletch followed her. He laughed as she scowled. 'Let me help' he started to load plates into the dishwasher before she broke them in her temper.

They worked in silence before Jac uttered 'thank you.'

'There will be other weekends' he smiled reassuringly at her. 'I'll make sure of it.'

'Why is it you can always make me calm and see sense?' she returned his smile as he pulled her into his arms . 'There had better be another weekend soon' she kissed him and she allowed herself to become lost in the moment as he kissed her back.

'What the...?' Jonny's voice suddenly broke into the moment.

Jac and Adrian sprang apart like guilty teenagers. 'Oh, you have your own key' Fletch stuttered in shock.

'Yes pal, I have my own key' Jonny frowned.

'Mummy!' Emma wriggled in her fathers arms so she could get to her mother.

'Hey baby' Jac scooped up her little girl. 'Did you have fun with Daddy?' Emma nodded and Jac kissed her forehead before setting her down on her feet 'why don't you go to your room to unpack whilst Mummy and Daddy have a talk?'

'An angry talk?' Emma questioned looking around at each grown up in turn.

'No one is angry Emma' Jonny faked a smile 'Mummy and Daddy just need to discuss something.'

'Is Fletch here for breakfast mummy?' Emma asked innocently.

'No' Jac answered as at the same time Fletch answered 'yes'.

'Why don't you go and see who Mummy found hiding underneath the sofa? He's on your bed' Jac suggested. She watched as Emma ran off excitedly before turning to face Jonny. 'This isn't what it looks like, this wasn't planned.'

'It looks a bit hypocritical to me Jac, after that huge lecture you gave me' Jonny glowered.

'This is completely different!' Jac hissed 'this wasn't a late night booty call whilst Emma was asleep in the next room!'

'Holly is a nice person Jac and a good friend, she's respectful of Emma' Jonny shook his head 'besides, we are both consenting adults, we know it isn't love.'

'But you brought her into Emma's world knowing its not going anywhere!' Jac furiously whispered. 'Emma is far too little to understand any of that!'

'Oh and this is what exactly?!' Jonny gestured at Fletch as he laughed sarcastically 'a stable loving relationship?'

'We weren't intending for Emma to find out yet' Fletch kept his voice calm as he could see the look of fury on Jac's face. 'It is still early days but yes, Jac and I do love and care about each other.'

'Oh well then, let me give you fair warning' Jonny huffed 'Jac Naylor is far too afraid of commitment and love that she'll find a way to ruin it and when she does she'll rip your heart right out for good measure!'

'Whoa! What is this? I can't have her so no one else will?' Fletch suddenly lost his temper. 'Just say goodbye to your little girl and go to work Jonny. If you can't be respectful to Jac in her home then you have no business being here!'

'Look Daddy! Mummy found Ralph!' Emma spoke delightedly as she ran out of her bedroom and up to her father.

'Well isn't Mummy clever?' Jonny crouched down so he was level with his daughter. 'I have to go now Emmy, but I'll see you on Wednesday okay?'

'Okay' Emma hugged her father. 'I loves you Daddy!'

'And Daddy loves you the most.' Jonny smiled at his daughter. 'Be good' he kissed Emma's forehead before standing to leave. He looked at Jac, feeling guilty for his unkind words. 'I trust your judgement' he nodded to her. He smiled as she nodded back and he knew he was forgiven. He gave one last wave to Emma before opening the door and leaving.

'What's for breakfast?' Emma asked tugging at her mother's hand.

'How about pancakes?' Jac smiled down at her daughter.

'Yay!' Emma cheered before running over to the drawer where her apron was kept.

'You're staying I take it?' Jac looked over at Fletch.

'If there's pancakes on offer then I'm absolutely staying' he smiled at her.

'I don't need you to fight my battles with Jonny for me Adrian, but thank you' Jac spoke softly.

'I didn't do it to fight for you, I did it to stop you from ripping Jonny's head right off' he grinned at her. 'The look on your face was the most angry I've ever seen it.' He chuckled, pleased when Jac laughed with him.

'He's made me angrier than that before now' she quickly pressed her lips against his. 'Anyway it felt nice to have a comrade for a change, that's all.'

'Fletch are you staying with us all day?' Emma grinned up at the adults.

'Well I don't know, Mummy might want you all to herself for a bit' Fletch smiled at the child.

'But Fletch could come to the park with us couldn't he Mummy?' Emma let her big blue eyes look pleadingly at her mother.

'Let's just have breakfast and then we'll see' Jac smiled. If Jonny trusted her judgement then Jac was going to let her heart rule her head for once. Pancakes for three was a good enough place to start.


End file.
